The End of Time
The The End of Time is an episode from Time Force and the season finale Part 1 Ransik tells the cyclobots to find out the rangers and to capture Frax. At the same time Alex tells the rangers that the future has been shifted and that they must return inmediatly, knowing that they'll die if they stay in the present. the timeship arrives, later Nadira and Trip start fighting, but the fight is cut when they have to help a pergant girl, this shows Nadira the spirit of Humans. Frax, finishes his latest creation Doomtron, but is captured by Ransik. Meanwhile, the rangers decide to stay in the present, but Wes has other plans when he founds the auto-pilot instructions. Frax is brainwashed and atacks the city with Doomtron (Although there was a struggle with Nadira telling her dad that she doesn't want to attack humans anymore, and apologies to Frax all what she has done to him, in one of the most emotional scenes ever saw in power rangers). Meanwhile in another emotional scene Wes trapped the rangers in the timeship sacrificasing himself for the security of the others, sending them to the future. Wes and Eric faces Frax's meneace and are ready for their doom. Part 2 The battle continues, as Doomtron knocks the Q-Rex out cold. Eric is also injured, and climbs out of the rubble in bad shape. A group of Cyclobots shows up to finish Eric off. Wes appears and saves Eric, then drags him to safety. As the two hide out, Wes has a little chat with Eric about what it means to be a Power Ranger. The other four Rangers wake up to find themselves back in the year 3000. Alex tells them that Wes died saving the city, and that they willneed to have their memories of the past wiped. When a Cyclobot discovers that Wes and Eric are in the clock tower, Ransik shows up for a raid. The Cyclobots climb up the tower and bust in. Wes and Eric get ready. Wes finds the Electro Booster he sets the Booster to self destruct, destroying the tower, and several Cyclobots as well. The two leap out and morph just in time, and are caught by the Strata Cycle and the TF Eagle. Mr. Collins wanders the city in ruins, looking for his son. When he finds him, the two hug. A Cyclobot arises and takes aim at the father and son. Eric jumps in the way and takes the blast, saving Wes and his dad. Badly wounded, Eric gives Wes the Quantum Morpher, so he can use the Quantum Defender. Wes bravely storms into battle. A lone Ranger against hundreds of Cyclobots. Jen and the others step into the memory acclimation machines, as they recall theirtime with Wes. Jen storms out of the machine, as do the others. They decide to go back and help Wes. Jen gives Alex back the engagement ring. Alex tells them to use the Megazord in jet mode to go back.The Rangers race to the dock to help their friend and take control of their destinies. Part 3 Wes continues his struggle against hundreds of Cyclobots. Doomtron and the vortexes continue taking their toll on the city. The Rangers board the Time Force Megazord, and take off to the past. The jet enters the past, and knocks Doomtron out with a tornado. The Rangers head for the heart of the destruction to help Wes. A few high flying moves and mega sized blasts later, and the Cyclobots are reduced to a junk pile. Wes asks the Ranger why they came back to help him. They've decided to make their owndestiny, and help him fight to save the city. At the Cryo Prison, Ransik gets ready to head out and over see the battle. Nadira begs him to stop the fighting, but Ransik isn't having it. Gluto has had enough excitement, so the coward freezes himself back into containment unit. Trip modifies the Quantum Defender. Wes must use it on the Q-Rex to neutralize its Trixyrium crystal. Doomtron is back on its feet, and renews its assault on the city. Wes zaps the Q-Rex, and successfully converts the Blue Trixyrium crystal into a yellow one. Using the power boost, the Q-Rex finishes off Doomtron with an immense blast, with Wes standing atop. The vortexes in the sky dissapear. In the wreckage of Doomtron, Frax makes his last face, and falls apart in front of Ransik and Nadira. Nadira tries again to make Ransik stop the hate, but he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. Nadira runs to the aide of an abandoned baby. Scared and confused, she takes him and hides out. The Rangers track down Ransik and corner him. With authority, Jen tells him he's under arrest. Ransik won't go without a struggle. He fights with fierce determination, and brutalizesthe entire team. Wes powers up the Battle Warrior armor, and goes one on one. In a huge explosion, Wes hits the ground, and powers down. And Ransik emerges in a haze, with his armor blown off, revealing a disfigured face with a misplaced eye. A battered Jen stands up to Ransik. She vows to take him in, and taunts Ransik into chasing her. Ransik chases Jen into a factory. When he spots some movement, he unleashes a powerful blast at it. To his horror, he has blasted at Nadira, still holding the baby in her arms. He tells his daughter that he loves her. Ransik hands Katie the baby. Mortified over nearly losing the one person he loved, Ransik turns himself in. Wes meets the others at the time ship, as they say their goodbyes before heading back to the future. Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other, as they part ways with an emotional embrace. Wes accepts his father's offer to lead the Silver Guardians, but only with Eric as his partner. Notes *Eric was thought to die in this episode. *Ransik is the only villian to surrender himself in Power Rangers history. Category:Episode Category:Time Force episodes